


Paintings and Pubs

by flourishandblottss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Artist Dean Thomas, Coming Out, Dean and Ginny friendship, Dean and Luna friendship, Family, Fluff, Life after the war, M/M, New Relationship, Past Seamus and Lavender friendship, Rebuilding, bby misses lav a lot :(, boyfriends running a b&b because they’re soft okay, getting away, maybe smut idk ya dogs, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourishandblottss/pseuds/flourishandblottss
Summary: Dean and Seamus, recovering from a tumultuous war and separation - begin to explore their new found relationship. (and are just rlly cute okay).When a letter from Seamus’ mother arrives, Seamus is left feeling astounded and shocked. With the news of a death in the family (and an inheritance that leaves the pair in disbelief). The couple make their way to Seamus’ hometown.Follow as my fav boys navigate the waters of grievance, trauma, love and dartboards. (Oh, and easels, but that comes later ;)
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

There was not a day that went by where Dean Thomas did not think of him. 

It was at times like these where he thought of the boy -where he was sat as he often did at Shell Cottage, aimlessly tapping a pencil against his sketchbook. Most of his days were spent like this. Sat on the porch, staring out to sea;pencil in hand. 

It was cathartic really, a way to forget the horrors of Malfoy Manor ;to forget that they would be quite literally be barging into battle soon. To, for one moment, erase the fresh, horrid memories of being on the run.

It was at times like this where Dean Thomas missed Seamus Finnigan.

Faint memories of his eyes were not at all enough to go off of. Dean ached for the days when he could stare at Seamus’ eyes in person and sketch them. Mere memories did not illustrate the beautiful way in which the irish boy’s eyes crinkled when he was happy; the way they thinned when he was not. 

He wondered how Seamus was doing back at Hogwarts. He hoped nobody had harmed him, and if they had, he’d kill them as soon as he returned to school. 

Dean had just started sketching Seamus’ left eyebrow (which had never truly grown back properly) when Luna Lovegood came floating in behind him - taking a seat beside him on the weathered porch. 

“Lovely drawing there Dean!” she said in her signature dreamy tone. “You’ve made him look gorgeous.”

“He is gorgeous.” Dean said, smiling down at the paper. 

It was at this moment that Dean had registered what he had just said. he looked up at Luna, panic stricken. 

She laughed dismissively and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. 

“To love and to be in love is a beautiful thing Dean.” she replied.”Beautiful in all its forms, there’s nothing to fear. what you feel for your boy is marvellous and wonderful, don’t run away from it. tell him, when we get back, tell him how you feel and say it proudly.” with that, Luna set off, flashing him a kind smile and skipping off merrily to the kitchen.

Dean was awestruck. Had he just come out to Luna? Did Luna just tell him that what he was feeling was not only okay, but beautiful? 

He thought about Luna’s reaction. And then his stepfathers comments about ‘poofters’ and ‘fairies’ came flooding back to him. Dean had spent the majority of his teen years thinking about these remarks. He knew he liked girls - he’d dated Ginny Weasley in sixth year and thought she was pretty and damn funny- but there was always that inkling in the back of his mind that he only allowed himself to indulge in once in a blue moon. 

He cast his mind back to the quidditch world cup a few years ago, he’d accompanied Seamus and his mother.

Dean smiled as he remembered trying to get seamus to sit still as he painted a shamrock on his left cheek. 

“ _Oh I can’t be arsed with this painting malarkey!” Seamus had cried, flailing his arms in the air._

_ “stay still!” Dean had chuckled _

_ “The things I do for my homeland and you thomas!” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “The two most important things in the world.” _

Suddenly, an array of unbidden memories came surging into Dean’s mind. Him and Seamus playing exploding snap in the common room, Seamus’ gleeful face on the rare occasion where he had won. The first Hogsmeade trip weekend, the pair full on Honeydukes fudge and sat at a booth in the three broomsticks. the irish boys head resting tiredly on the others shoulder. The lethargy of O.W.L year where sometimes, the pair grew so tired of studying they would fall asleep in a tangle of limbs on Dean’s bed. In the morning Seamus would wake and press a feather light kiss on his forehead and start to dress.Ensuring that he was up and out of the common room long before Harry awoke. The way this carried on until the end of the year, even when O.W.L.S had finished, and Harry and Seamus had rekindled their friendship. 

Dean began to blush at this.Memory after memory of the same five foot nothing, freckled irish boy with messy hair and a uniform to match came to him in bursts of wonderful joy. 

It was always Dean and Seamus. Seamus and Dean.

It was dean who had learned healing charms so that he could tend to whatever injury Seamus had acquired that week from his explosive endeavours. 

It was Seamus who had played with Dean’s little sisters in the summer holidays, pretending to be a great sea monster and tickling them until they were in great fits of laughter. 

It had always been them. 

It always would be. 

Hogwarts was like Dean had never seen it before. In truth, Hogwarts never truly felt like home to him. Of course, that wasn’t to say that Dean thought the school wasn’t absolutely wonderful; it was the most amazing place he had ever seen. but Dean had always felt more at home in his little flat in London, able to protect his little sisters and his mother from his dickhead of a stepdad. 

Rubble lay strewn absolutely everywhere. the acrid aroma of sulphur was so thick it was almost tangible. 

“Hey.” he heard a voice say, a voice that was so distinctive, Dean recognised it before his brain did.

“Shay!” Dean breathed out, pulling him in for an encapsulating embrace. 

The  pair had been reunited for a brief moment before, but with a war to win, there was little time for catching up. 

Now they stood, hands intertwined, standing amongst piles of debris and destruction - their faces caked in dried blood and bodies littered with bruises. 

But amongst the chaos and devastation, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were once again united. 

Dean and Seamus, Seamus and Dean - as it always should be. 


	2. Chapter 1:

The wind blew fervently outside the window of the boys’ dormitory, whipping against it in violent lashes. 

Inside,Dean and Seamus lay on Deans bed, as they often did before the war. Seamus lay asleep, with his head the other boys chest; Dean carded his fingers through Seamus’ hair - which now reached the bottom of his neck - occasionally lifting his head from the pillow to kiss the top of his boyfriends head. 

Boyfriend. 

That’s weird, Dean thought. But good weird, fantastic weird.

Dean smiled to himself, a small blush creeping up on his face. 

“Mhmm” Seamus murmured, beginning to wake up. 

“Rise and shine, love” Dean chuckled. 

Seamus raised his head to look at Dean, a half asleep, smug smile on his face.

“What?” Dean breathed out in an amused tone, looking utterly besotted.

“I like it when you call me that.” he began. “Makes it feel, y’know, real.”

“Makes what real?”Dean asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

“This.” Seamus said, placing his fingers on deans chest,rubbing small circles . “Us I mean, as a couple.” 

“I still can’t believe this is real, that we’re doing this.” Dean confessed, an overwhelming sense of joy overtaking him. “But i’m so bloody happy it is.” 

“i’m so bloody happy it is too!” Seamus replied, a smile as equally wide as Dean’s overtaking his countenance. 

Dean dipped his head slightly and leaned in, with the other tilting his head up. Their lips met in a feather light, tender kiss, eyelashes brushing against one another’s cheeks, causing them to both erupt in fits of giggles - foreheads still pressed together.

“We’ll have to leave here soon.” Dean said. 

“I think they’ll let us stay here as long as we need, it’ll take time to clear the rubbish and all that, they wouldn’t just kick us out after we’ve just fought a bloody war.” Seamus replied. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean agreed. “Besides, it has been nice to be back in the dorm, like old times.” 

There was a faint tapping sound on the window, this continued for around a minute, gradually getting louder until the tapping turned into thumps.

The pair shot up, Seamus drawing open the curtains and examining the window. A small, brown owl hovered in the air - a brown envelope clasped in its claws. The creature reminded Seamus of Ron’s owl Pigwidgeon. Seamus opened the window, retrieving the letter and giving the small bird a stroke before it flew off. 

“It’s addressed to me.” Seamus said with a quizzical look.

He ripped open the letter and began to read, his eyes widened.

“What is it?” dean asked, brushing Seamus’ arm with a look of upmost concern. 

“It’s my uncle Conor” Seamus began, his voice shaking slightly. “Y’know, me da’s brother, he’s... he’s gone.”

“oh!” Dean wailed, enveloping Seamus in a comforting hug. 

“That’s not all..” seamus gulped. “He’s... left me the pub, in.. in his will..” 

“The pub?” 

“Yeah, back home Conor ran a small pub B&B type place... used to love going there when i was little.. me cousin used to run around in the gardens on our broomsticks, Conor would come out and give us bottles of that cola stuff..” Seamus trailed off. “I loved talking to uncle Conor, he used tell me all about what he and me da got up to at muggle school, and told me all about muggle rock bands...”

“He sounds wonderful shay.” Dean said, placing his hand on Seamus’ cheek. “How come I never knew about him?”

“Because it’s muggle stuff, that’s not new to you, I thought you’d find it boring to listen to.” Seamus sniffed. 

“Oh Seamus!” dean cried, now cradling his boyfriends bruised face in his arms. It broke his heart to see the man he loved like this. Seamus’ face although better than what it had been when the pair first reunited, was still scarred and bruised. Of course dean thought that seamus was still unbelievably beautiful. but he knew that Seamus was bothered by them. Just as Dean was his own. “Haven’t you known me long enough to know what you could never bore me, you could talk for hours and i’d still listen to every letter!”

“I know, it was silly, but i was a kid.” Seamus said. “i just wanted to impress you.” 

Dean wiped away the tears from Seamus’ eyes with his thumb, placing a light kiss on his forehead. “What’s this about getting his pub then?” he asked. 

“I have no idea, i assumed da or Fergus would get it, Conor never had any kids and his wife died three years ago, I don’t know why he’s left it to me.”

“Will you take it?”

“I don’t know.” Seamus sighed heavily, taking a seat on the bed, Dean sat next to him, lacing their fingers together. “All I know is that I need to visit back home, see my family.”

“Absolutely.”

“Will you come with me?” he asked, looking into Dean’s eyes. “I don’t think I can do this without you, not after being away from you for so long, and... I would’ve liked to of done it under better circumstances but, it’d be an opportunity to tell my parents about us...”

“Of course, i’ll always support you, always!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so bloody much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft boys soft boys soft boys
> 
> wouldn’t be me without a character death lmaooo


	3. Chapter 2

Packing for the trip to Seamus’ hometown did not take long. Most of the boys belongings had been long lost on the road or destroyed by the cruel carrow twins; what meagre belongings they did possess fit into one small, handheld suitcase.

The couple made their way down the stairs into the common room, where a group of kids were quietly playing a game of wizard chess, their voices hushed. 

Poor things, Seamus thought, they’re probably so used to having to be quiet and secretive that they’ve forgotten that they didn’t have to be discreet anymore. He flashed them a kind smile, which a tan boy with messy brown hair returned earnestly. Seamus recognised him. 

“Hiya Oscar, mate.” he said warmly.

“Oh, hi Shay!” he replied eagerly. 

Seamus glanced over at Dean, who’s face bore an obvious look of confusion. 

“I’ve spent the past year tryna protect the little ones from those damn carrows, i’ve bonded with a few of them, that’s Oscar, reminds me of you a bit, his brains full of that football!” Seamus chuckled. 

Deans heart gave a flutter. Of course his boyfriend had tried to make the kids feel more at ease, of course he’d tried to protect them. That was just the nature of Seamus Finnigan. Utterly kind and brave.

“Hiya Oscar, i’m Dean!” Dean said kindly, pairing his greeting with a hearty wave.

“Oh uh, hi Dean!” 

“Dean’s my boyfriend Oscar.” Seamus started, beaming.

Dean looked at him in awe at this proclamation. 

“Seamus has told me all about you, never shuts up about you.” Oscar exclaimed, still smiling. “I support West Ham too!” 

“Right on mate!” Dean replied with an equally excited tone, high fiving the little boy now standing in front of him. 

Just as the pair were saying goodbye to Oscar and his friends, an out of breath second year came bounding into the common room, a note in her hand. 

“Thi- this.” she began. “this is for you.” 

The girl placed the scrap of paper in Dean’s hand and bounded back out of the common room. Dean began to read.

‘Hiya Dean! wasn’t sure if you’d left yet, so I thought i’d send this over instead of sending an Owl. Luna tells me you’re visting Ireland with Seamus -meeting the in-laws, ay! Anyway, i’m just writing to let you know that i’m thinking of you, and that i’m proud of you. I always knew you two would find your way back to each other. even when we were dating (god doesn’t that seem long ago!) I knew you only had eyes for him. Maybe after your trip we could meet in Hogsmeade? Have a catch up? I miss us being mates. 

Give my love to ya fella

Gin x’ 

“It’s from Ginny.” Dean said. 

“Oh?” Seamus replied, his voice breaking a little bit.

“Oh no need to get jealous!” Dean chuckled, “Here, read it.”

“Well, okay...” Seamus replied once he had finished scanning the note. “That was sweet of her, and maybe it’s a good thing you two are catching up, it’s a good idea to hold those we care about close, especially now...” Seamus trailed off. 

Deans stomach dropped. He knew who Seamus was thinking of. 

Lavender. 

Admittedly, Dean had not been so close to Lavender as Seamus was. He had heard Ron talk about how clingy and annoying she was as their brief relationship began to crumble. But Dean surmised that Lavender was simply a sweet girl in love. All he really knew about her was that her and that friend of hers, Parvati Patil worshiped the ground Trelawney stood upon. 

“She would’ve been so proud of us.” said Seamus, giving a sad smile to Dean. “She was the first person I came out to, the first person I told about you, she always told me to tell you how I felt, used to tell me to hold on until you came home, I wish she could see us now.” 

“Something tells me she can.” Dean replied, squeezing his boyfriends hand. “You know Lav and her obsession with the stars, she’s up there somewhere, and she’s so proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like shit just want Lavender Brown back :(
> 
> Would die for Oscar tbh. 
> 
> Hope you’re well :)
> 
> \- Hope :)


	4. Chapter 3

“Oh my little tine!” 

They had barely made it through the door of Seamus’ parents cottage before he was enveloped into a bone crushing hug by his mother. 

“Oh look at you!” she exclaimed with a tinge of sadness. “You’re so brave, but you’re back home now, where you belong!” 

Mrs Finnigan cradled her sons face in her hands, pulling him into another embrace before turning to Dean. 

“Hiya Dean, love.” she said, kissing his cheek. “Nice to see you again!” 

“Likewise, Mrs Finnigan.” he smiled back. 

Dean liked seeing Seamus and his mother like this. He knew that their relationship had been tense. Dean remembered the way in which they had screamed at eachother after Dumbledore’s death. She only wanted him to stay safe and hell Dean didn’t blame her. He would of happily kept his boyfriend hidden somewhere safe until the whole horrible ordeal was over. 

“Oh enough of this Mrs Finnigan!” she reprimanded, giving a small dismissive swat to dean’s wrist. “You’ve known me nearly seven years, it’s Ness.” 

“Where’s Da?” Seamus asked. Taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

“He’s in the garden, probably pissing about with those sodding muggle plants.” she replied, waving her hand and leading the two boys into the lounge. 

Seamus’ family home was a small, quaint cottage surrounded by countryside. The lounge was homely and lived in, with great wooden beams running across the ceiling, three battered floral patterned sofas and a great, warm fireplace in the middle of the wall. 

Ness picked up a wand from the top of a side cabinet and tapped it onto a tray, summoning three cups of steaming hot tea, sachets of sugar, teaspoons and honey on a plate to the side. “What your father doesn’t know won’t hurt him!” she said in a hushed tone. 

“So..” she began, taking a big gulp of her tea. “There’s a bloody great elephant in the room i know that, Conor’s funerals in two weeks, and we’re in the middle of sorting out his finances and the will...” she trailed off, her mouth contorting into a sullen frown. 

Seamus reached over the table and squeezed his mother’s hand. Dean gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“I know i’ve made some jokes, but in truth, your fathers really struggling, he’s barely left the garden since he got the news. It’s horrible to see.” Ness placed her mug down on the table and sighed, turning to Dean. “You see, Conor and Finn used to work on that garden together, they’d spend all day pulling out weeds and drinking themselves silly.” she smiled at this. 

“Sounds lovely.” Dean replied earnestly, reaching over to take Ness’ other hand. Dean couldn’t imagine losing a sibling. He didn’t know what he’d do with himself without Malika or Ben. 

“Shay, maybe you could try talking to your dad?” Dean suggested. “Maybe you could get through to him?” 

“Now that’s an idea!” Ness replied, sending a thankful look to him. “Shay you know where he is, Dean come with me love, there’s a few things i’d like to show you.”

Dean followed Ness up the worn, creaky wooden stairs to the attic. 

“Sorry about the mess!” she said, standing on her tip toes, reaching for a dust coated box placed on top of a slanted old shelf. “Have a look at these!”

She placed the box down and opened the lid. “Look, that’s Seamus when he was five, he never did let go of that damn bear.” she chuckled.

A stack of old photographs now littered the attic floor. 

“Oh! and that’s the first time you came to visit over the summer!”

Dean looked over at the photo, it was a picture of Dean and Seamus, a football nestled under Dean’s arm and Seamus’ arm around his shoulders. They were absolutely covered in mud. 

“You must’ve been about 11 here.” She said. “Merlin, he couldn’t wait for you to come over, wouldn’t shut up about it!.” 

“He cares for you a lot, does my Shay.” Ness stated, placing her hand over his. “He was beside himself when you had to go away, i’ve never seen my boy care for someone the way he cares about you.”

“I feel the exact way about him.” he replied. “Almost killled me, being away from him for that long.”

“Yeah.” She replied. “You two make a wonderful couple.” 

Dean felt as though his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

“Oh don’t look so suprised, i’m his mother, I know everything.” She said, laughing at Dean’s expression. “I’ll be honest with you love, I’ve known about Seamus for a long time, a mother always knows.” 

“So... you’re okay with it?” Dean said in disbelief.

“Of course I am!” She said. “Dean you must know how much I love you, you’re like a second son.” 

Ness pulled Dean in for a hug, As she was about a foot smaller than him, Dean enveloped her.

“You’re just what my lad deserves.” She smiled. “I haven’t told my husband and i’m not going to, to be honest, I don’t know how he’ll react. The wizarding worlds always been a little more progressive than the muggle world, but of course you know that, don’t you dear.” 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed.

“Oh it’ll be okay sweetheart.” Said Ness with a consoling, maternal tone. “And if it’s not, i’ll crucio em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ness Finnigan rightsss.
> 
> I love writing positive coming out experiences:))) 
> 
> (echem, i’m afraid it won’t be the same for Dean’s family whoops)
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> Hope x


	5. Chapter 4

“Hiya, Da.” Seamus called out as he emerged from the back door leading into the garden. 

Finn Finnigan did not respond, but continued to pluck absentmindedly at weeds. 

“Da?” Seamus called out again, ever so slightly increasing in volume.

“Ah! Mother Mary and Joseph!” Mr Finnigan jolted, turning to face his son. “Shay, don’t scare me like that.” 

“Sorry.”

“Oh it’s perfectly fine son.” he smiled, standing up and pulling Seamus in for a hug. “How are you?” 

“Oh i’m fine, better than I was at least!” he attempted to joke, pulling back from the hug and smiling. “How are you?”

“Shay, one day you’re going to have to tell me what happened. How did you get those scars! Who hurt you?!” 

“All in time Da! but i’m fine now, i’ve got Dean back and the wars over.” He said. “Now, how are you doing.”

“I won’t lie to you son, awful, I feel like a part of me is missing you know? I keep going to ring him up, or i’ll see something or be somewhere and think, this would be so much better with him here.” 

“I know the feeling.” Seamus replied, fiddling with his thumbs. “There wasn’t a day that went by seventh year where I didn’t think that about Dean, and he wasn’t even dead. But of course I didn’t know that, I felt like I couldn’t breathe sometimes, Like half of my body was missing and I couldn’t function.”

“Ah, yes, the Thomas lad.” Finn said knowingly. “Means a lot to you, though I suspect in a different way to how Conor did to me.” 

“Wha-“

“But Conor had an amazing life, and it’s made me realise, i’ve gotta appreciate the people in my life, my wonderful wife, my solider son, this garden. Sure, you’re all mad wizards but you’re my mad wizards.”

The hours went by, and Seamus and Dean ate dinner with the Finnigan’s before being escorted to their room. 

“You’ll be staying in Seamus’ room, like you used to.” Finn said warmly. “Although you’ve both grow- well, Dean you’ve grown a great deal, so I don’t know how much fun you’ll have topping and tailing.”

Ness gave the pair a knowing smirk, which they both tried not to chuckle at. 

With a few goodnights, Seamus’ parents went downstairs. The pair climbed into the bed, it was a tad cramped, they were not of the same stature as they were age fourteen, but there was something nice about being so huddled together.

“So much for topping and tailing.” 

The pair giggled, the rickety bed frame creaking from the sudden weight of two 18 year olds. 

“Oh this damn bed!” Seamus swore. “Anyone would think we were doing something else!”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Stand down Thomas, it’s our first day here, and I really want my parents to find out about us like that!” He laughed.

“About that...” Dean began “Your mum knows.” 

“What!”

“Yeah, we went to go look at some old photos in the attic. She knows, something about a mother’s intuition. She supports us, she even said I was like her son...”

“Oh Dean!” Seamus beamed. “Merlin, I wasn’t expecting that. I suppose everyone’s softened up about things after everything, I guess who someone’s shagging doesn’t really matter after you’ve almost been mauled by a death eater.”

The pair laughed into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!! I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in literally ages! So much has been happening and I’ve also been feeling kinda shitty mentally. But i’m back and I promise going into the New Year, this fic will be longer and we’ll really get into the interesting stuff.
> 
> I hope you’re well and looking after yourselves! 
> 
> \- Hope :)


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks flew by, Seamus and Dean filled their days with laughter and relaxation and other activities that were reserved for when Seamus’ parents were away. 

“Dean I want you to paint me like one of your french girls!” Seamus exclaimed in an exaggerated tone, posing dramatically before erupting in a fit of laughter.

“Oh piss off!” Dean howled, falling back onto the bed. 

The couple had decided to make use of the minuscule tv in the bedroom, and had just finished Titanic, which had come out the year previously. 

“It’s funny, that all these things in the muggle world happen, and we have no idea.” Seamus said.

“I mean, I knew about the Titanic, we did it at school, I mean, at primary school.” Dean replied. 

“You watched a film about two people shagging on a boat when you were nine?” Seamus asked, dumbfounded. 

“No silly, I mean we learnt about the Titanic sinking!” 

“Wait? That actually happened? Like it wasn’t just a film?” 

A look of pure shock overwhelmed Seamus’ face. 

Dean looked at him with a face of half amusement and half fondness.

“What?” 

“Nothing I just.” Dean began. “I love you.” he giggled, shaking his head. 

The next morning came, and the couple awoke with a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Seamus shouted. Hoping to Merlin that it was his mother at the door, as he didn’t want to have to lie to his father about why his son was cuddled up with his ‘best mate’. 

“Mornin, loves.” Ness smiled, placing down a tray of toast and two glasses of orange juice. “Today’s the day, we’re leaving at ten, that gives you plenty of time to get into your suits.” 

Ness gave both boys another smile, then closed the door behind her. 

“I almost forgot.” Seamus sighed. 

Dean got up and pulled out two suit bags from the wardrobe and placed them on the bed. 

Today was exactly two weeks since the pair had arrived. 

The day of the funeral.

They put on their suits in palpable silence, there was a melancholy awkwardness between them. Dean wasn’t sure what to say, and part of him felt guilty that he was even going to the funeral, he never knew Conor. Sure he was his nephews partner, but Conor never even knew that Dean was anything more than a good friend. In fact, the only person at the funeral who would know the nature of the boys relationship was Ness. Dean could practically hear the questioning murmurs of Seamus’ relatives, wondering what on earth he was doing there. 

“Dean, I can hear you thinking.” Seamus said, raising his eyebrow. “You’re going to be there because I want you there, because you’re one of the most important things in my life, and because I don’t think i’ll get through today without you.” 

Dean said nothing, but pulled the other boy in for a hug. 

A sad song Seamus didn’t recognise played as he helped carry the coffin, and in that moment he had a realisation he had had countless times during the war. Just how mortal humans are, I mean sure, Wizards tended to live longer than muggles, but they all died one day. Seamus knew just how lucky he was to make it out of the war alive. Something he thanked Merlin for every day. 

The coffin was placed down and Seamus practically sprinted to the third pew along, where Dean was sat, staring at him with a kind smile, he sat down, and Dean laced their fingers instinctively. Seamus smiled at him appreciatively. 

The service held the same melancholy tone of the morning, and the grey clouds outside cast a damp shadow over the church. Speeches were made, tears were shed, and Dean could infer that Conor was a very beloved member of the community. It seemed as though the whole village was there to pay their respects, bleary eyed and recounting some story from long ago about the man.

Finn’s speech was the most heart wrenching of them all. 

The entire hall was almost reduced to tears as Finn recounted memories of the two brothers. Dean couldn’t help but think of Fred and George, and how devastated George must be, Fred’s funeral had to be soon. And poor Ginny and Ron, sure she had seemed fine in her letter. But he had known Ginny long enough to know that she often repressed her emotions and pretended she was okay. 

The service ended, and both Seamus and Dean were left bleary eyed and exhausted. Dean wrapped an arm around Seamus. The other boy rested his head wearily on Dean’s shoulder, both of them ignoring the quick glances and whispers towards them as the coffin was slowly raised into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren’t I just a barrel of laughs!
> 
> Bit of a sad one this time folks! But the good news is now we can really get into the story, longer chapters await!
> 
> Hope you all are doing well.
> 
> \- Hope :)


	7. Chapter 6

“Love, come in here.” 

“What’s up mum?” 

Dean and Seamus entered the living room hand in hand, taking advantage of the fact that Seamus’ mother was one of the only people they could be fully open with. 

“Sit down for a minute.” 

Ness had a fraught expression on her face, her completion pallid, and not at all resembling her usual rosy complexion.

“I was going to wait until tomorrow to go over this but, It’s best to do it now, not put it off, you’ll have to excuse your father, i’m afraid we probably won’t be seeing much of him in the next few days, your father likes to deal with these things alone.”

Ness placed a wad of papers onto the shabby coffee table, gesturing for Seamus to pick them up.

“Skip to about three pages in.”

Seamus flicked through the pages, a confused look on his face.

‘To my nephew Seamus Finley Finnigan, I leave my business, The Blind Goose bar and hotel, for the hopes that one day, when he is ready, he will continue to run and look after it.’

“But I don’t understand! Why me, why not Da?” Seamus looked at his mother for an answer.

“Don’t take this the wrong way love, but I have no idea either, I always thought it would go to your dad, I mean you’re barely eighteen for Merlin’s sake!” Ness looked around frantically. “But, it states clearly, it’s been left to you, so yours it is.” 

“I’m not ready for that! I don’t even know what I want to do! I just finished fighting in a war!” 

“At least, take a look at it, love, for me.”

“Fine.” 

The ‘Blind Goose’ as it was imaginatively named, was a small, wooden beamed building, with ivy sprawled across every inch of the cobblestone walls. 

Wind swept parasols blistered in the wind, connected to weathered wood tables. Seamus remembered them being white upon his last visit - however, they were now more of a bleached grey. 

The shrill creaking of a sign reverberated through the air, chipped paint forming the faint etching of the letters ‘Welcome!” upon it. Although, the m and the e had been virtually worn away, so unless you really concentrated on it, it read. “Wecom!”

Seamus, Dean and his mother all walked down the jagged path to the front door, it’s surface smattered with splinters, almost like the thorns of a rose. 

“Go on then.” Ness said, giving a nod to the door.

Seamus pushed the door open with great hesitation. Cautiously, he stepped in, the other two following close behind. 

The first thing Seamus noticed, was the thick, viscous abundance of dust in the air, that clung to his throat and coated it in filth. He had obviously not been the only one affected by the air, as both Dean and his mum began to cough fervently. 

Whatever Seamus had remembered from his trips to see his uncle as a child, it had not been this. 

As however awful and derelict the exterior looked, it paled in comparison to the shambles that was the interior. 

Abandoned tables and chairs lay strewn across the floor, and Seamus surmised that the sight before him wasn’t a far cry from Hogwarts. Thick layers of dust coated the bar like a second skin.

“Blimey.” He exhaled. “Who’s let the cornish pixies in here then.”

Both Dean and Ness shared a hearty laugh. 

“Conor slowed down a bit, in his last few years, had to let Fergus take care of it, and you know what he’s like. Give that boy a pub and what do you know, him and his mates trashing it every night, going god knows where and leaving it in a right state, and we couldn’t take care of it, not with my job at the ministry and your Da and his plumbing jobs, he was always on the road.” 

“Yeah, well I can understand why he wouldn’t of left this place to him.” Dean piped up, scoffing and looking around. He walked over to Seamus, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Look, babe, you don’t have to go rushing into anything, but if you did want this place, there’s nothing a lick of paint wouldn’t do, and anyway, you’ve got me, i’m a dab hand with a brush.” 

“We’ll keep it for you, love.” Ness said. “Me and your father, he’s thinking of retiring, only doing a few odd jobs locally, and works calming down at the Ministry, i’m working part time now, so we’ll have time to look after this place.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Really!”

“Yeah, but mum, i’m 18, i’ve still got things I need to do, we still haven’t even seen Dean’s family yet, or our friends. I think we should go home, I mean, back to Hogwarts, then i’ll see, I mean, it’s not going anywhere is it?” Seamus said, glancing at both of them.

“Whatever you decide, i’ll stand by it, and I really should go see my mum and sisters, but thank you Ness, for everything, we’ll be back.” Dean said, smiling at Ness.

“Oh come here both of you.” She beckoned them both over, pulling them in for a joint embrace. “I know you’ll be back, and i’ll watch this place, but know you’re always welcome here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM BACK.
> 
> I’m so sorry everyone! School has been hell and so has my mind. But rest assured there has not been a day where I don’t think about this fic. Or my boys. I’m planning on trying to get weekly updates out, no more abandoning it haha. I hope everyone’s well. Happy New Years from me and these soppy gits.
> 
> Love ya - Hope :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! there’s a lot of derogatory language towards queer people in this chapter, so keep safe! love ya!

Dean’s hand oscillated over the doorbell, teeth chattering and palms clammy. 

“It’ll be okay, Dean.” 

Seamus and Dean were currently stood on the 5th floor of a set of flats in Hackney, London. 

More specifically, flat number 42. 

More commonly known as: Dean’s parents house. 

Seamus reached down and intertwined his fingers with Dean’s free hand. Dean gave him a weak smile in reply, before inhaling deeply and pressing the doorbell, his hand still shaking. 

The door shot open, and Dean let go of Seamus’ hand just as quickly as he held it. 

“Oh my god!” A feminine voice shrieked. It was Dean’s mum. A lithe, tall woman with long braids yanked her son into a hug. 

Dean pulled back, and noticed there were now tears escaping her eyes. 

“Almost a year! A year! Where were you! Travelling? What does that mean! No phone call! No letter! No silly owl or whatever it is that you wizards use! I thought you’d croaked it!” 

“Well, I almost did.” Dean joked. 

“What!” Dean’s mum’s eyes shot open, like two bright blue bottle tops. 

“I’ll explain later mum, just let me in the door!” 

“Hello, Mrs Thomas!” Seamus smiled. 

“Oh! Seamus! You’re here too! Nice to see you lad!” She exclaimed, pulling him into an equally fierce embrace, before abruptly pulling away and swatting his arm.

“Mum!”

“I suppose you’re the reason he went away! Did you go with him?” 

“No mum! I haven’t seen Seamus for as long as I haven’t seen you, I was alone, well, not alone but.” He paused, seeing the horror on his mum’s face. “Look, I wasn’t with Shay ok, he was just as upset that I left as you are.”

“It’s true.” Seamus replied. 

“Sorry.” She said, giving a sad smile to Seamus. 

“Who’s at the door mummy?” Another female voice called. 

“Malika, Ben!” She shouted behind the door. “It’s Dean!”

And within an instant, two little girls with matching school uniforms sprinted to the door, running into Dean’s arms with a shrill cry of. “DEANNNNNNNN!” 

“Hello sweetheart!” Dean replied, hugging them both in close. “God I missed you both, look how big you are!” 

“Where were you Dean?” One of the girls, Malika asked, an upset grimace on her face. 

“Yeah, why did you leave!” The other, Ben added. 

“Look, your brothers really sorry that he left, but I had to, i’ll explain later, I’m just happy to see you all.” 

“SEAMUS!” 

It was at this point that the girls then noticed the other boy, and instantly jumped from Dean’s arms into Seamus’

“Hello trouble!” He replied, spinning them both up in the air. 

To say that Dean’s heart didn’t melt right then and there, was the understatement of the century, in fact, in that moment he felt as though it would melt into the next floor down. 

“Where’s?” 

“Your stepdad, at work, he’s there till about five, look, don’t freeze in the cold, get in here!” 

Toys littered the floor of the small flat. A decent sized TV buzzed with static. Seamus and Dean took seats at two of the opposite sides of one of the leather sofa’s in the lounge. 

“The girls are in the kitchen having their tea.” Dean’s mum explained, placing a plate of digestive biscuits down on the coffee table. 

“So, do you want to tell me what’s really going on?” She said.

“It’s a wizard thing.” Dean began. “Before I start, can I just say, please don’t get mad. I didn’t tell you because I was protecting you.”

“Dean you’re worrying me.”

“Anyway, back in the 80s, there was this organisation, a terrorist group, they called themselves death eaters...”

And with that, Dean recounted the history of the death eaters, the tragedy of the first wizarding war, and how a little boy named Harry, with a lightning scar seemingly defeated the dark lord. He told her all about the triwizard tournament and the fall of Cedric Diggory at the hands of Lord Voldermort, of how wizards everywhere called Harry mad for insinuating the dark lord had returned. He spoke of Dolores Umbridge and her mercurial reign of tyranny at Hogwarts. The Battle in the department of mysteries and Dumbledore’s Army. The beginning of the Second Wizarding war and the death of Dumbledore. And finally, the murder of muggleborns and the reason Dean had really left home. The battle they had fought, the battle they had won.

Ellie remained silent.

“Mum, I thought of you every day, and yeah, they tortured me, but i’m okay now! I mean, at least i’m alive.” pleaded Dean.

Seamus felt as though he could laugh at Dean’s ridiculously casual tone, talking of his torture as if he was talking about the weather. 

Silence, again.

Until it was broken by feeble sobs. 

“Oh! Mum!” 

“Your dad.” She said, finally speaking.

“What?” asked Dean, utterly confused.

“He was your age, when he left us, when he left me, I hated him, I hated him for leaving his pregnant wife. That’s what I thought you did, left us. I thought i’d lost my son.”

“Mum I would never, i-.” 

“I know! But sometimes I wish you never got that silly letter, that you had a normal life, went to normal school, got a normal job, settled down with a nice girl...” 

Seamus and Dean shot each other an awkward glance.

“Anyway, the girls have probably finished eating by now, i’ll go check up on them, but this conversation isn’t over!” Ellie hastily got to her feet and shuffled into the kitchen.

Seamus moved closer to Dean, stroking the back of his neck comfortingly. 

“Went better than I thought it would.” Said Dean shakily.

“I’m proud of you.” Seamus replied, reaching over and pulling the other into a kiss, which Dean returned earnestly.

CRASH

Dean’s mother stood in the doorway, an appalled expression on her face and a smashed glass at her feet.

“MUM, I-“

“No.”

“What?” Dean shrieked, his voice already breaking. 

“No.” Ellie replied, head bowed, eyes fixated at the carpet. 

“What do you mean no!” Dean said, his face contorting into a look of pure anguish. “Look at me, LOOK AT ME!” 

“YOU ARENT, YOU ARENT.”

“ARENT WHAT?”

“QUEER!” 

A palpable silence passed through the atmosphere. 

“Unbelievable.” Dean scoffed. “Bloody unbelievable, I wouldn’t be surprised if this has something to do with him. He’s always had it in for people like me. Y’know, Pansies, poofters, fairies. I mean count yourself lucky i’m not even fully gay, in all honesty mum I don’t know what I am. And I don’t give a flying fuck about any labels at the moment. I just fought in a war. I spent months away from the love of my life and I have lost so many friends. Look at Seamus’ face. You think all those bruises came from a lads holiday in Ibiza? That’s war mum! So yes, I don’t give a fuck what you think. All I know, is that i’ve just gotten the one person I love more than life itself back, and i’m not loosing him because of your stupid backward views. The whole wizard things okay, but me liking a man, oh no! The devils work! Seamus’ parents are irish! Catholic irish! And they’re fine with it! So what’s the issue!”

“You play football, you like manly things, you aren’t, I didn’t raise you to be-“ 

“OH HERE WE GO! I was born this way mum. I wasn’t tainted by the magic wizard school. I’ve spent too much of my life in denial. And I really can’t be fucked anymore! So if me being my authentic self means not having you, then good riddance!”

“You don’t mean that I-“ Ellie turned her head, and shot a cold gaze at Seamus. “You! Ever since you became friends with my boy, you’ve been confusing him! You and your poncy wizard family! Got him under some kind of hex have you?” 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Dean roared.

“DEAN IT’S FINE!” Seamus replied.

“No, Mrs Thomas. I did not confuse your boy, and he’s not under some hex. It’s called love. And I have spent seven years of my life being in love with your son. Of feeling dirty and ashamed. Seven years of wondering why all my mates have girlfriends. Wondering why when Lavender Brown kissed me at the Yule Ball all I thought about was what was for dinner. I have spent all that time, feeling ashamed. So please, forgive me, if I don’t want to spend the next seventy hating myself. I lost your son for a year. The most harrowing year of my life. Waiting every fucking day to see whether he was dead. And i’m one of the lucky ones. I got mine back. Some weren’t so lucky. And there’s no way in hell i’m loosing him again. So in the kindest way possible. Fuck. Right. Off.” 

“What’s all this?” a deep, gravelly voice shook the room. 

“Hello Tony.” 

Dean’s stepdad entered the room. Tony had a swagger to his walk, and there was something about him that reminded Seamus of one of the Carrow twins. 

“Dean? What’s going-“

“Basically i’m a massive queer and Seamus and I are in love and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“What-“ 

“Oh just fuck off! I really can’t be arsed, I know! I know i’m a dirty poofter! So save it yeah!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that in my house!” Tony growled. 

“I’ll talk to you how I damn well want.”

“You little shit! Always known you were odd. Ever since the day that stupid letter came through the post. Suppose you and your other airy fairy wizards have been rubbing each other off ever since you got there.” Tony strode over to Dean, grabbing him by the collar. 

“Oh give it a rest Tony, how many times you been arrested since i’ve been gone?” Dean quipped. 

Tony kicked Dean in the ribs, causing him to stumble backwards.

“OI!” Seamus yelled. 

THWACK!

And with that, Seamus gave Dean’s stepdad a powerful punch right in the nose. 

He fell the the ground, bleeding. 

“Not my boyfriend, you bastard!” He sneered. 

“I’ll be back to see the girls, I don’t care. But as for you two, i’m done.” Dean stated, opening the door. 

And with that, the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.. hi! That was intense haha. Poor babies :( 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hope :)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh thanks for reading, it gets better from here, i promise :)


End file.
